My Unexpected Life
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Tak ada seorang pun dari kita yang dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, atau pun merubah apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Oleh karena itu, kebanyakan orang berpikiran kalau masa depan itu penuh dengan keajaiban yang benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! ALL OF EXO & SUPER JUNIOR OFFICIAL COUPLE ARE HERE! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**EXO belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**Main Cast : All of EXO & Super Junior members**

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**MY UNEXPECTED LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tak ada seorang pun dari kita yang dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, atau pun merubah apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Oleh karena itu, kebanyakan orang berpikiran kalau masa depan itu penuh dengan keajaiban yang benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaaaaang!" terdengar suara bervolume cukup keras─atau bisa di katakan cempreng─di kediaman keluarga Lee. Dan bisa di simpulkan kalau suara itu merupakan suara dari seorang anak kecil yang bernama Lee Kyungsoo. Putra dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mengetahui kedatangan anaknya itu pun langsung saja menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya, "Aigooo, anak Eomma sudah pulang." ucapnya. "Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah? Ada yang mengganggumu tidak?" tanya Hyukjae pada anaknya itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan tentu saja itu membuat Hyukjae berteriak-teriak kegirangan dalam kepalanya, 'Aigooo, neomu kyeoptaaa~'

"Hmm…sejauh ini tidak ada Eomma. Teman-teman Kyungie baik-baik semua kok sama Kyungie hehe" dan dengan cengirannya yang lebar, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang Kyungie ganti baju ya? Eomma sudah siapkan makan siang untukmu. Arra?" Hyukjae kemudian menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya untuk menyuruh anaknya itu berganti baju. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini siang telah berganti malam, dan keluarga Lee tengah menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan menonton tv bersama di ruang keluarga. Keluarga kecil itu duduk di sofa putih yang bertengger manis di ruangan itu─dengan posisi duduk Kyungsoo berada di antara Appa dan Eommanya. Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati siaran tv yang kini tengah berlangsung, mengingat sekarang mereka tengah menonton Pororo─kartun favorit Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sang Appa dan Sang Eomma hanya memperhatikan anak kesayangan mereka seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hyukkie~" panggil Sang Appa─Donghae dengan nada manja.

"Nae? Waeyo Hae?"

"Umm…aku rasa Kyungie terlihat sedikit kesepian," ungkap Donghae mencoba untuk memulai topik pembicaraan. Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya dan setelah ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku pikir…" Donghae sengaja menggantung kata-katanya sebelum ia berbisik tepat di telinga milik Hyukjae, "...kyungie memerlukan seoarang adik."

"MWOOOOOOO?" dan teriakkan Hyukjae terdengar setelahnya.

"Eomma, Appa, kalian ini berisik sekali. Kyungie jadi tidak konsen menonton." Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung, dan kemudian Hyukjae langsung menyeret Donghae ke kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

BLAM

CKLEK

"Untuk apa kau menguncinya Hyuk? Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang? Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau ka─Hmmph!" ocehan Donghae terhenti saat bantal mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampannya. "Aku bukan ingin melakukannya! Kau ini, haish!" Hyukjae tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlalu malu, mungkin?

"Jadi…kenapa kau membawaku ke sini chagi?" tanya Donghae yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin kita membicarakannya di sini agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Aku tak ingin kau menodai telingai anak kita." jawab Hyukjae yang lalu mendelik tajam kearah Donghae.

"Aish, ayolah chagi. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Terutama saat aku bermain kasar. Kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengungkapkannya. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa chagi. Ya kalau kau lupa, biar aku ingatkan, 'Aah-Nghh- Haehh~ Fasterhh~ Ahhh…Argghh..AW!" Donghae meringis saat bantal kembali mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampannya. Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya, dan yah ini dia, Donghae dalam mode manja pun muncul. "Kenapa kau memukul wajahku yang tampan ini Hyukkieee~"

Hyukjae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Dasar ikan mokpo mesum!"

"But you like it, don't you?" goda Donghae yang berhasil membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hyukjae yang tak bisa menahan malunya hanya bisa berucap, "Terserah" sebagai balasan.

Donghae tertawa saat melihat istrinya─atau lebih tepatnya hus-wifenya itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Imut.' batinnya. "Jadi…bagaimana menurutmu? Kyungsoo memang memerlukan adik kan?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan, "Entahlah. Aku rasa Kyungie memang memerlukan adik untuk ia jadikan teman bermainnya, karena selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya bermain dengan teman-teman seumurannya." Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan, "tapi apa tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi seoarang kakak? Ia masih kelas 1 SD tahun ini, Hae."

"Tentu tidak, Hyukkie chagi. Malah aku rasa Kyungie sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seoarang kakak." ujar Donghae mantap.

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia berucap, "Baiklah, aku rasa aku setuju dengan idemu, Hae." Dan dapat Hyukjae rasakan kalau sekarang pipinya mulai memanas.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Alright! LET'S MAKE A BABY FOR KYUNGSOO THEN!" teriak Donghae penuh semangat.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" dan tentu saja kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Keluarga**

"Aish, kenapa sih Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa diam?! Selalu saja berisik! Padahal kan Kyungie sedang menonton! Jadi tidak kedengaran kan! AAAAAH!"

Oh, ckck poor our baby Kyungsoo. Andai kau tau apa yang sedang Appa dan Eommamu lakukan, kau pasti akan merasa berterima kasih pada mereka nanti. Ya, membuatkan seoarang adik untukmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Dan masih tetap saja tak ada perubahan yang tampak dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo. Terkecuali fakta kalau kini ia sudah berpredikat sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kyungie ~ tolong jaga adikmu sebentar ya? Eomma ada urusan dengan Minnie hyung." Hyukjae menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk menggonta-ganti channel tv yang menurutnya membosankan. Ya berhubung mulai hari ini liburan kenaikan kelas Kyungsoo dimulai, jadi ia tidak benar-benar punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan sekarang.

"Ah, nde, arraseo Eomma." satu jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang langsung mematikan tv dan berlari menuju kamar adiknya, Lee Sehun.

"Hei, Kyungie, kalau Sehun sudah bangun, ajaklah ia bermain. Dan kalau dia lapar, tolong buatkan dia pancake ya? Ah, dan jangan lupa beri ia susu yang sudah Eomma siapkan di meja kamarnya. Arra?" jelas Hyukjae seraya menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, pertanda kalau ia paham maksud Eommanya.

"Ya sudah, Eomma berangkat dulu ya." Hyukjae mencium pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat memanyunkan bibir mungil nan seksi miliknya, membuat Hyukjae mencubiti pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas, "Aigo, anak Eomma imut sekali."

"Kyungie sudah besar Eomma. Jadi jangan memperlakukan Kyungie seperti anak kecil." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk.

"Baik, baik. Kyungie memang sudah besar, tapi bagi Eomma dan juga Appa, Kyungie itu masih seperti bayi. Kekeke." Hyukjae terkekeh geli dan kembali mencium pipi milik Kyungsoo. Tapi setelahnya ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk tepat di sebelah tempat tidur adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencolek-colek pipi adiknya itu. "Sehunnie ~ bangunlah. Kau sudah tidur cukup lama tau. Hyung kan jadi kesepian." rengek Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tetapi perlahan Sehun mulai membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang sipit namun lucu. Sehun terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kyungthoo-uuuuung ~" Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa setelahnya. "Ya! Hyung tidak bisa bernapas Sehunnie." ucap Kyungsoo pada adiknya yang saat ini tengah melancarkan pelukan mautnya.

"Mianhae, Thehun tidak bermakthud menyakiti Kyungthoo-ung." ucap Sehun seraya melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Nde, hyung mengerti kok." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun pelan. "Hei, kau lapar tidak? Hyung buatkan pancake mau kan?" tawar Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, kau habiskan dulu susumu yang ada di meja itu. Tadi Eomma yang membuatkannya. Setelah itu tunggulah di meja makan, hyung akan menyiapkan pancakenya."

"Arratheo, Kyungthoo-ung." ujar Sehun yang langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghabiskan susu kesukaannya yang mulai dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil membolak-balik pancake yang sekarang sedang ia buat. Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga saat melihat hasil pancakenya yang baru saja selesai ia buat. "Tidak buruk." ucapnya ketika sudah menaruh pancake di piring saji.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang berbakat dalam hal satu ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih SD, tapi dia sudah bisa memasak beberapa makanan yang memang mudah untuk di buat. Misalnya saja seperti omelet, sandwich, pancake dan masih banyak lagi.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah memberi sentuhan akhir berupa coklat cair kesukaan Sehun pada pancakenya. "Perfect."

Dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo di kagetkan oleh suara adiknya. "Ung? Pancakenya thudah jadi?" Sehun, dengan tak sabaran turun dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat adiknya kini tengah berjinjit untuk melihat hasil pancake buatannya. "Kembalilah ke kursimu. Hyung sudah selesai kok." Sehun mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan hyungnya itu.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi makan─meski sebelumnya ia harus bersusah payah untuk menaikkinya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring pancake di hadapannya, senyum pun merekah dari wajah tampannya. "Telima kathih ung." ucapnya dan langsung menyantap pancake itu tanpa aba-aba.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah adiknya ketika ia sedang makan. Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Waeyo ung?"

"Ani." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Lanjutkan makanmu."

Sehun pun kembali mengunyah dan mengunyah. Sampai ada sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Kyungieee! Sehunniee! Eomma pulaaang!" ya, itu Eomma mereka. "Hei, kalian di mana?" teriak Hyukjae lagi dari ruang tamu.

"Kami di dapur Eomma!" balas Kyungsoo yang juga ikut berteriak. Sehun hanya terkikik mendengar suara cempreng Eomma dan hyungnya itu.

"Oh! Di sini rupanya." Hyukjae masuk ke dapur dan terlihat ia membawa beberapa tas belanjaan. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu apa, Eomma?" tanyanya menunjuk pada tas belanjaan Hyukjae.

"Ini? Tentu saja ini tas belanjaan, sayang." jawab Hyukjae dengan tampang pabbo-nya.

Kyungsoo menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan '_Eomma-kau-pasti-bercanda_' dan ia kembali bertanya, "Maksudku isinya Eomma."

Wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi 'o'. "Ini hanya sekotak kue dan beberapa juga beberapa kotak coklat untuk tetangga baru kita." jawab Hyukjae dengan riang.

"Tetangga…baru?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Yap. Teman lama Eomma dan juga Minnie hyung yang dulu pindah ke Cina karena pekerjaan suaminya. Tapi sekarang dia memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di sini." jelas Hyukjae. "Dan hebatnya rumahnya tepat berada di seberang rumah kita!" lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, baguslah." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan barusan. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan topik barusan. Tetangga baru, kehidupan baru, dan mungkin teman baru? Oh yang benar saja, ia bahkan tak mempunyai teman satu pun sampai saat ini. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik berteman dengan anak seusianya yang menurutnya terlalu berisik, tidak bisa menghargai orang lain dan tentu saja sangat sangat nakal serta sangat suka untuk mengejek satu sama lain. Terutama dirinya. Kyungsoo selalu jadi bahan ejekkan di kelasnya, di karenakan matanya yang sangat besar itu dan juga hobinya dalam hal memasak. Tapi tentu saja ia tak member taukannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena baginya itu hanya hal sepele. Oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah terlihat mempunyai teman dan memutuskan hanya akan berteman dengan adiknya sendiri.

"..ngie! Kyungie! Hei, kau melamun?" Hyukjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Hah? Ti-tidak kok." jawab Kyungsoo terbata.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu coba ulangi yang Eomma ucapkan tadi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku…tidak mendengarnya Eomma, Ehehe." tawanya hambar.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, "Eomma bilang, nanti malam saat Appamu sudah pulang, temani Eomma kerumah Heechul ahjumma. Nde?"

"Hah? Heechul ahjumma? Siapa itu?"

"Tetangga baru kita sayang ~"

"Oh..Baiklah kalau begi─MWOOO?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sedangkan Sehun nyaris tersedak karena terkejut mendengar teriakkan hyungnya.

"Wae? Ah, Eomma yakin kau pasti sudah tidak sabar bukan? Oh ya, kalau tidak salah Heechul ahjumma juga punya anak yang seumuran dengamu. Eomma harap kalian bisa berteman baik." Hyukjae tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya malas.

'Ah, aku rasa daftar anak yang suka mengejek dan mem-bullyku akan bertambah lagi.' batin Kyungsoo melongos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yak yak, gimana? Aneh ya? Jelek ya? Alurnya kecepetan ya? hwhw =w= Oya, maafkan Aya karena sampai sekarang belum bisa apdet FF Aya yang lain di karena Aya sedang di landa stress yang tak berujung –v #cieeeee# dan juga Aya masih harus ngurus urusan sekolah Aya. Tapi Aya janji bakal apdet setelah semuanya beres kwkwkw /? Dan terakhir, masih bersediakah para readers memberi ripiu pada satu lagi fanfic Aya yang jelek ini? - Oke sekian dan terima kasih /? Wasalam 'w')/ #pergi dengan gagahnya (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**EXO & SJ belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**Main Cast : All of EXO & Super Junior members**

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**MY UNEXPECTED LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Memang tidak semua orang mempercayai adanya keajaiban atau hal-hal yang tak terduga salam hidupnya. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang ia akan mulai mengubah pandangannya tentang hal itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di belakang Eommanya─Hyukjae. Ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena sekarang Kyungsoo dan Hyukjae tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah tetangga baru mereka yang sempat Hyukjae ceritakan tadi siang.

"Kyungie, kenapa bersembunyi begitu? Ayolah, jangan membuat malu Eomma." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, lalu menuruti perkataan Hyukjae dengan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Nde, Eomma."

Hyukjae tersenyum, dan senyuman itu pun melebar saat pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok umm…yeoja? Entahlah, Kyungsoo pun juga tidak yakin.

"Ah! Heechul hyuuuuung!" tanpa aba-aba Hyukjae langsung menghambur ke pelukan orang yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah teman lama yang Eommanya maksud tadi siang. Dan ia juga dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah namja, bukan yeoja.

"Aish, kau ini masih seperti anak kecil saja." ledek Heechul pada Hyukjae. "Hei, aku kan memang masih muda. Tidak sepertimu hyung." balas Hyukjae dan di iringi dengan suara tawa dari mereka berdua. Heechul kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dan ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang memang dari tadi berada tepat di samping Hyukjae. Kemudian Heechul berkata,

"Wah, anak yang menggemaskan! Aku tak menyangka kau dan Donghae berbakat dalam membuatnya." goda Heechul sambil mencubiti pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali meringis akibat cubitan itu. "Omo! Mianhae. Sakit ya?" Heechul terlihat menyesal. Ia terlalu gemas pada Kyungsoo sampai-sampai terlalu keras mencubitinya.

"G-gwenchana, Heechul ahjumma." Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa sedikit senang karena ternyata tetangga barunya ini tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan tadi ia sempat menyebut Kyungsoo 'menggemaskan'. Oh ya ampun, Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah mendengar orang lain─selain kedua orang tuanya─menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Aigooo, lihat pipinya memerah! Aish, kau jadi anakku saja ya?" Heechul yang makin gemas pun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Hei! Jangan culik anakku!" teriak Hyukjae yang juga ikut menyusul mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi…selama ini kau tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo berteman dengan anak seumurannya. Begitu?" tanya Heechul yang saat ini terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Hyukjae di ruang tamu. Namun tentu saja tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kalau kalian bertanya Kyungsoo pergi kemana, jawabannya ia sedang berada di kamar kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku terkadang merasa sedikit khawatir. Aku takut kalau nanti Sehun sudah menikah, aku tak tau bagaimana nasib Kyunsgoo nanti." ungkap Hyukjae dengan sedikit dramatis. Heechul menatap iba pada sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya ini. Ia kemudian berusaha meyakinkan Hyukjae kalau Kyungsoo pasti bisa punya teman. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak mau berteman dengan anak semenggemaskan dirinya? Heechul terus saja menenangkan Hyukjae sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seorang namja kecil berwajah cantik menghampirinya.

"Eommma, tadi saat Lulu ingin pipis, Lulu mendengar suara anak kecil dari dalam sana. Ia terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Apa ada orang di dalam sana?"

"OMO! KYUNGSOOOO!" teriak dua namja berpredikat Eomma itu serentak dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan namja cantik tadi pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya─bingung─saat melihat reaksi Eommanya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eommanya ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat sekarang. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari kejadian tadi. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi Kyungsoo memang bukanlah seoarang anak yang pemberani di usianya saat ini. Ia bahkan masih takut pada laba-laba kecil yang terkadang ia dapati sedang merayap di tembok kamarnya. Dan dengan tak berdosanya Sehun memukul laba-laba itu dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian mengelapkan laba-laba yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ke baju Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo berteriak lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kyungie, maafkan ahjumma ya? Ahjumma lupa memberi tau kalau kunci pintu kamar mandi itu sedang rusak. Jadi kalau kau menguncinya dari dalam, maka kau akan terkunci dan harus di buka dari luar." sesal Heechul seraya memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya─sekarang ia terduduk di lantai dekat kamar pintu kamar mandi. Di lain pihak, Hyukjae sedang membuatkan susu hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Karena Hyukjae tau kalau ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

"Heechul hyung, sudahlah. Ini kan bukan salahmu." ucap Hyukjae dan kemudian mengelus pelan pundak Kyungsoo. "Minumlah. Eomma yang membuatkannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo meminum susunya hingga tak tersisa. Dan perlahan wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Heechul dan Hyukjae merasa lega. "Kyungie, sekali lagi maafkan ahjumma nde?"

"Kyungie tidak apa-apa kok. Ahjumma tidak salah." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"Aigooo, manisnya ~" Heechul kembali mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti saat Kyungsoo tak sengaja melirik kearah pintu yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Di sana Kyungsoo mendapati seorang anak yang sepertinya seumurannya dengannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat. Wajah anak itu cantik, kedua matanya lucu dan tampak sangat imut ketika mereka berkedip. Rambut pendek berwarna keemasan miliknya makin menambah kesan 'cantik' pada dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah itu.

Heechul yang menyadari keterdiaman Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Dan senyum pun terukir di wajah Heechul saat ia tau kalau Kyungsoo ternyata memperhatikan anaknya, Luhan.

"Hyukkie, aku rasa Kyungie tertarik dengan anakku, Lulu." bisiknya pada Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku rasa juga begitu." angguknya setuju.

Heechul berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Kyungie, perkenalkan ini anak ahjumma. Luhan. Lulu, perkenalkan dirimu, nde?" perintah Heechul pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan imutnya lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, Tan Luhan imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lulu atau Hannie ~ Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungie ~" dengan sekali hentakan, Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bisa membulatkan mata besarnya itu hingga terlihat seperti akan keluar.

Heechul dan Hyukjae tertawa kecil ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Mereka senang karena Luhan adalah anak yang periang, ramah dan juga mudah bergaul. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Terutama dengan orang yang semenggemaskan Kyungsoo. "Lulu, Eomma rasa Kyungie tak bisa bernapas. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" Luhan yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dan benar saja kata Eommanya itu. Wajah Kyungsoo kini terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Mi-mianhae. Lulu tadi memelukmu terlalu erat. Ha-habisnya kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan." ucap Luhan dengan nada menyesal dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ia tak menyangka ada orang lain lagi─selain Heechul─ yang menyebutnya menggemaskan. Ia pikir Luhan sama saja seperti anak-anak yang ia kenal. Kemudian Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Luhan lalu berucap, "Gwenchana. Lulu boleh kok memeluk Kyungie sesering apa pun yang Lulu mau." Kyungsoo pun kembali tersenyum.

Luhan yang melihat senyuman Kyungsoo otomatis ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang sering-sering datang ke sini ya? Nanti Kyungie akan Lulu ajak bermain. Dan kapan-kapan Lulu juga akan bermain ke rumah Kyungie. Hehe, kita berteman ya mulai sekarang? ^^"

Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan bicara seperti itu. Bahkan tadi Luhan memanggilnya…Teman? Ya ampun, ini kali pertama dalam hidup Kyungsoo ada yang menganggapnya sebagai teman. Jadi tentu saja Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Luhan barusan dengan senang hati.

"Nde. Tentu saja. Kyungie pasti akan sering-sering main ke sini kok. Tapi mungkin Kyungie akan ke sini sehabis pulang sekolah. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Memangnya Kyungie pulang sekolah jam berapa? Lama tidak?" Luhan pun balik bertanya.

"Sekitar jam 1. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hmm…sebentar." Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang akan Luhan lakukakan saat ia berjalan kearah Eommanya─Heechul─ yang ternyata dari tadi masih setia berdiri bersama dengan Eomma Kyungsoo di dekat pintu dapur. "Eomma, apa Lulu boleh masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungie? Jadinya kan Lulu bisa selalu bertemu dengan Kyungie. Bolehkan Eomma?" pinta Luhan dengan menggunakan jurus deer eyes (?) andalannya.

"Huh? Lulu ingin satu sekolah dengan Kyungie?" tanya Hyukjae yang sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar permintaan Luhan barusan. Luhan pun mengangguk mantap.

"Oh! Tentu saja boleh babyku sayaaaaaang ~" dan yah tentu saja Heechul langsung mengabulkan permintaan anaknya itu.

"Gomawo Eomma!" ucap Luhan dengan riangnya lalu memeluk Heechul sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kyungie, nanti sehabis liburan kenaikan kelas aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu! Dan nanti aku mau sekelas dengan Kyungie. Jadinya kan kita bisa bermain bersama-sama selama seharian penuh. Hehehe." ungkap Luhan dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnta bingung harus merespon dengan cara apa, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Wah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar Kyung!" seru Luhan seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

'Aku rasa, punya teman itu tidak buruk. Dan aku harap Luhan memang berbeda dari anak-anak yang selama ini aku kenal.' batin Kyungsoo sebelum ia membalas pelukan dari Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet juga chap 2nya ** **(‾****‾) *sujud syukur (?)* Mian kalau kurang memuaskan para readers sekalian. Tapi Aya bener-bener seneng ternyata masih ada yang mau ripiu chap 1 kemarin.**

**Dan buat ****BunnyPoro**** : ****iya setuju banget! Pasti ngegemesin tuh punya anak seimut Kyungsoo dan Hun. Anyway, umurnya Sehun di sini sekitar 5 tahun nde ^^**

** Vicky98Amalia : ini lanjutannya nde chingu :3**

** Tania3424 : ahaha, syukur deh kalau bisa bikin ngakak. Habisnya kirain bakal garing gitu. Anaknya Heechul udah ketauan nih di chap ini. Gak tau cocok atau gak itu anak sama Eommanya ****(‾****‾)**

**And the last, Aya masih mengharapkan ripiu-ripiu dari kalian semua supaya nanti Aya bisa tau ini fanfic bakal terus di lanjutin atau Aya hapus. Oke, no bacot, wasalam heung '-')/ *tebar kolornya Luhan **


End file.
